Tsukiko Kanzaki
|idol-brand = Majestic Tiara|idol-school = Starlight Academy|idol-basic-coord = Rose Parade Coord|katakana = 神崎 月子|idol-themesong = |sing = Risa from STARLIGHT}}Tsukiko Kanzaki 'is a first year middle school student attending Starlight Academy. She is the main idol in Aikatsu! 5. She is a sexy type idol who uses Majestic Tiara. Her biggest dream is winning the Starlight Queen Cup. Appearance Tsukiko has short, light pink hair, and, like her older sister, the top of it is usually worn in a bun-like fashion, while the bottom is just worn loose. She is usually seen wearing her schools uniform. Her eyes are a grape purple. When in public, Tsukiko usually wears clothes that are considered "trendy." Personality Tsukiko is calm, elegant, and confident, acting professional, and working hard in her Aikatsu, similarly to her older sister. Tsukiko can be bashful in certain situations and be viewed as a contrast from her usual personality. She could also be seen as just a little bit more relaxed then her sister, as she enjoys the aspect of having her fellow idols alongside her on her idol journey. History When she watched her older sister's audition for Starlight Academy, she decided that she wanted to try and become an idol when she was old enough. She held on to this dream for a long time, often watching her sister's performances over the internet, and looking up brands to see what she would wear when she finally did achieve her dream. In about 5 years time, she was finally old enough to audition for Starlight Academy. Unbeknownst to her, the headmistress invited Mizuki to watch, as she knows that's what she wanted to see happen. She took the audition using the song Idol Activity! Like her sister and a majority of her underclassmen and passed, finally beginning to live the dream that her sister started her on. Like her sister, she quickly became popular as a model for her beauty, but also became well-known for her voice. A New Queen At the 39th annual Starlight Queen Cup, she was chosen out of the 7 semifinalists to advance to the finals and compete against the current queen Akari Ozora. Tsukiko won, making her the first first-year since her older sister to win the Cup. She renamed the Starlight Queen Palace (which was then called the Akari House.) the Tsukiko Palace. Etymology '''Tsukiko '(月子) Tsukiko comes from tsuki (月) meaning moon and ko (子) meaning child. So, Tsukiko means "moon child." This name, when looked at through broad terms, may simply mean that she is the younger sister of Mizuki, but when analyzed more closely, could symbolize the fact that her sister was her inspiration to become an idol. '''Kanzaki (神崎): Kan (神) means God. Zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Relationships * Mizuki Kanzaki Her older sister, and by far her greatest inspiration to become an idol. She first watch Mizuki's Starlight Academy Entrance exam, and planned to do the same thing when she was old enough. However, she became slightly angry with Mizuki when it was revealed that she had left Starlight Academy after the 35th annual Starlight Queen Cup had ended, claiming that the academy needed her and that leaving the academy was a selfish move. Even with their short-lived argument however, the two still love each other very much. * Ume Hanamura At first, Tsukiko thought she was shy, but the two started to warm up to each other very quickly when it was revealed that she was trying to learn from Tsukiko on how to have more passionate Aikatsu. * Kokoro Mitsugi Her roommate. The two seem to get along, and they became fast friends, though at first Kokoro was intimidated by her because of her older sister. Tsukiko then discovered her real personality, and about her actually not being frightened by very many things, she just has always gotten tense around people of high authority. * Nori Chiura Tsukiko admires her because of her knowledge and her passion when it comes to Aikatsu. She especially admires that Nori knows everything they need in order to pass an audition, especially when it comes to image girl auditions and the like. Trivia * Sign: Capricorn * Blood Type: A * Favorite food: Glacé'' ''petits fours * Her aura is composed of red roses and white pearls. * Her student number is 9265. * Special Talents: Singing and Special Appeals Quotes Category:Sexy Idol Category:Idols Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Aikatsu! 5 Category:Characters Category:SingIdols Category:SingCharacters